


The Plants Grown Under The Right Star

by Estirose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Maru wants to make a lot of things easier for her wife Petronella.





	The Plants Grown Under The Right Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



Maru sat in her workroom on her farm - well, her wife Petronella's farm, to be exact, but Petronella had said the farm was as much Maru's as it was Petronella's, and that if Maru wanted an expanded workroom, Petronella was fine with that. After all, Petronella didn't want any kids - she was awful with them, she'd said, though she'd adopt if Maru had wanted some.

While Maru had wanted kids, she was sure that at least Sebastian could give her parents grandkids better than she could. While she'd heard of some promising technologies that would allow two women to have children together, they weren't very far advanced. Maru preferred far more testing on that kind of thing.

Even though Petronella had said to concentrate on gadgets that made Maru happy and not anything for herself, Maru had been working on a few things for her wife. One was a device which lit up when it scanned something with gluten it it, for Petronella was allergic; one would remove the gluten from things so that Petronella could finally bake cake and cookies like she desperately wanted to, and one was a modified tractor to make working on the farm far easier for her wife. Most of the allergy gadgets were at her parents' house, as her father was helping her with them, but the farm gadgets were spread across the room at her own place.

One of the things that she really wanted to help make was something that would water the entire farm. The sprinklers that Petronella were good, but there had to be a way to make the sprinklers sprinkle even farther. Maybe she could make an underground sprinkler system for the entire farm, just dig up the ground starting with the little pond and work from there! The system would still need batteries, but not as many, and if they could just draw the water a distance - from both ponds, in fact- it would make farming so much easier! And then maybe something that gathered crops, and weeded, and milked the cows, gathered all the eggs and the truffles - there was so much that could make Petronella's life so much easier so that she could concentrate on fishing and mining, and it was silly for Petronella to do so much if Maru could talk things over with her mother and father and just automate so much of the farm!

The barns might be the easiest. Petronella could just have a mobile station for milking the cows, and another for shearing the sheep. The easiest would probably be something that could pick up the truffles and she'd probably do that one first. And one that gathered the eggs. Petronella would still have to spend time with the animals, of course, but it might cut down on the time she needed.

And maybe an automated basket! That would make things easier for Petronella to feed into the mayonnaise machines and thing like the looms! And she wouldn't have to worry about the amount of things that she could fit into her backpack.

There were other things too. Getting teleport to work so that Petronella could teleport things between a chest and her backpack would be really nice. It would allow her to effectively double the size of her backpack. There was a lot to do with that idea, but at least it was something! 

"Hi, Maru!" Petronella greeted her. "What are you working on? Something for yourself, I hope. You do so much for me and I can hardly repay you." 

That was a problem with Petronella. She'd done so much for the town, including restoring the community center, and yet she beleived so little in herself. Even Shane had worried about that, but Petronella and Shane were practically best friends - Petronella had recognized something of herself in Shane and gone out of her way to try to be as friendly as she could with him, and he had told Maru more than once that she was the person who had always understoond him best.

"You do a lot more for all of us," Maru reminded her. "Pelican Town's a much better place with you in it. It's not just me- everybody at least likes you, if not loves you."

"Aw shucks, I didn't do that much," Petronella said, shrugging her shoulders. "This is my home, you know? I wanted to do what I could to make it better. Especially since I worked for Joja and I feel guilty about that, considering what my old employer wanted to do to this town."

"Everybody's forgiven you," Maru reminded her.

"I know, but- okay, not apropos of that, what are you doing?"

"A couple of projects, as always," Maru chuckled a little at that. "Mostly things that will make things easier for both of us on the farm. Something that will automatically pull ground crops and recognize large ones, one that will make your truffle oil business a lot easier, that kind of thing. I'll need your help on one of the others."

"I'm always happy to, even if I don't know what half of your gadgets do," Petronella said with a smile. 

"This one will give us an irrigation system and hopefully prevent you from having to keep using your hoe," Maru said. "I've got a diagram, here!"

She pulled out the diagram of the farm, and Petronella sat down next to her. She could read diagrams, Maru knew, at least architectural ones. "We'll have to put in a battery bank over here, and dig down enough in the soil so that we could place the pipes," Maru said. "We can ship the pipes in from Zuzu city easily, and I can build something to pump the water in from the ponds... maybe even the river if it's okay with the rest of town."

They might, if it was for Petronella. Or maybe she could find a place on the farm and have her mother create a deep well. "If I've been reading the books correctly, I think there's an underground river," Petronella told her. "Ask your mother about it. I'd rather not do anything with the river unless I have to, town permission or no."

Sometimes it was scary, how much the two of them thought alike on some things.

"Okay, I'll talk to Mom and see what she says. I'll need your help digging, though."

Petronella's eyes seemed to light up at the idea. "If you can get a working pump and some battery power - I really like the idea, Maru! It wouldn't solve everything - I'd probably want a Junimo hut for the actual gathering - but it's a project I'd really like to help with."

"Okay." Maru put the blueprint away. "But before that, I'd like to have dinner. I'm getting hungry."

"So am I!" Petronella laughed. "Let's eat." She was off the subject completely, much to Maru's relief, and after all, Maru wasn't lying. Putting everything together did take a lot of her energy.

Following her bouncing spouse, Maru looked forward to dinner.


End file.
